


Favour

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a couple of anonymous prompts on Tumblr and combined them together.</p><p>Finn calls in a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

Dear Finn

You are so fit and lovely, I want to make you mine.

Love from  
X

Izzy finished reading out Finn’s mysterious love letter, and everyone was smiling and laughing. Rae felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest and Izzy was holding it in her outstretched, open hand for everyone to see beating. Somebody else had a crush on Finn; and they were probably girly and normal. Unlike her. She knew she didn’t have the slightest hope of snagging a lad as hot as him, but it would be hard seeing him in a relationship with someone else.

Wholly gutted she tried to cover up her heart break by blurting. “Who would even send a love letter? That is so stupid?” With a look of disgust on her face.

“It’s alright Rae, you can admit it. I think it’s time we tell everyone. Don’t you? Finn expressed excitedly and winked at Rae.

“You bloody what? Tell ‘em what exactly? Rae was upset. Did he know she fancied him and was taking the piss? She was devastated that Finn could bully her in this way. She thought he was better than that; she had started to think there was something special about him; but he was just like every other good looking boy - he was an arrogant arsehole. Feeling humiliated and miserable Rae was frozen to the spot with her mouth agape digging her finger nails into the palm of her hands. She chanted silently to herself, “do not cry, do not cry, do not cry.”

The gang appeared excited and questioned in unison, “ooh tell us what exactly? Did you send it Rae? Is there something going on between the two of you? Rae still hadn’t managed to utter any words to either confirm or deny. She was still internally obsessing about what a dick she must look like and how embarrassed Finn must be.

“Yep, well Rae and me and have been getting on so well!” He turned his beautiful face and smiled at her. “And one thing led to another over some crap reggae and she agreed to be me girl.” He continued to grin inanely at her.

Rae watched in confusion as Finn informed everyone that they had been secretly dating for just over a fortnight. She was just about to call him out on his lies when she noticed the look on his face. He was pleading her with his eyebrows; his gorgeous furry eyebrows. She thought maybe the sexy fucker wasn’t taking the Mick after all. He wanted her to play along.

Rae rallied all of her courage hoping she was correct and backed him up. “It looks like I might have some competition though Chief, cos I wouldn’t send a letter like that.” Rae smirked and grabbed Finn’s hand. “I hope you haven’t been seeing someone else on the side have you Hot Lips?

“Ooooh Hot Lips? Izzy squealed clapping her hands with delight while Chloe who was stood next to her huffed and scowled directly at Rae.

“I reckon you won’t mind using your empty gaff for a ‘sexy party’ at the weekend then eh? Chop announced with a face splitting grin.

“Yes, a party? Yes let’s have a party Rae? Izzy was still exceedingly chuffed with the news and Rae was shocked that all of them believed that her dating Finn was a possibility.

“Erm, I’m not sure.” Rae grimaced; she didn’t want to get in anymore trouble at home and she was worried about what Finn was up to.

Finn snaked his arm around her waist pulling her close to him sending shivers through her body. “Come on girl, it will be fun?” His pretty face creased into a knicker dropping smile and she was mesmerised.

Rae felt like such a twat. She agreed to have a party and subsequently have her house trashed just because Finn sexy Nelson looked deeply into her eyes with his warm chocolate orbs referring to her as his girl.

After she agreed to the party she informed the group that her and The Chief needed some alone time. She dragged Finn to the beer garden so he could explain himself. The moment they took a seat on a picnic bench Finn was already apologising. “I’m sorry Rae, Chloe keeps flirting with us and sitting on me lap. And now with the letter and everythin. I’m just not into her like that.”

“What? Chloe sent you that letter? And you decided to pretend you were already dating her best mate? What were you thinking? She’s never gonna speak to me again,” Rae threw her hands the air in exasperation. “How do yer even know she sent it?”

“Well I didn’t tell anybody I received the letter, so how did she know? And it has the same pungent flowery scent that she always has – yer know? Over the top.” Finn was still pleading. “You only have to pretend for a bit; then you can tell everyone you dumped me. If that’s what you want?” He batted his long eye lashes as he bit on his bottom lip.

Rae guffawed at Finn’s description of Chloe’s scent – she loved her Channel No5 and wouldn’t be happy if she heard it described in that fashion. Rae was weirdly comforted by the negative effect Chloe’s flirtations had on him. They had only just made up after their last falling out and the last thing she needed was Chloe being jealous of her. But Finn had stuck up for her recently; and he was really pretty to look at.

She was actually quite stunned that Finn would think the best solution to this predicament was for everyone to think that he was dating her. But she was worried how it would affect her heart. This sexy bloke did things to her and she might not be able to cope with just pretending to be with him. She wanted all of him. She wanted him to go down on her for long that he would need to evolve gills to breathe through.

Rae mulled it over for a few minutes as Finn sat patiently waiting for her decision, biting down on his bottom lip and holding her hand. “Well I did say I owed you after, yer know?” Rae nodded her head like she was directing her memories back to the incident the previous week. “With Big G and that….. Okay I’ll do it; but I’m not sure anyone would really believe you’d wanna date me.” She smiled softly at him feeling a little melancholy that she couldn’t really have him.

He looked perplexed for a moment but then grasped her into tight embrace beaming that she was the best. The rest of the gang appeared in the garden. “Put her down Nelson, can’t you keep your hands off her for more than one minute?” Chop laughed, clearly overjoyed with the idea of them being a couple. He then continued to make plans for the weekend whilst Rae was forced to describe what kissing Finn was like to the girls. Rae felt guilty about the lies but hoped it would save Chloe the embarrassment of rejection that would inevitably happen if she hadn’t agreed to Finn’s request. Chloe had already been through enough with Mr Carrisford recently. At least this way Chloe was making the best of it for Rae.

Rae told them his lips were juicy and soft; how he tasted delicious; how their tongues would fight for dominance and how his hands roamed her body when things got heated. She was finding the lies so easy; she had been given free rein to openly describe her Finn fantasies. She was whispering but could see Finn’s head tilted towards them trying to hear the conversation and he was smiling; really smiling. Chloe replied how she thought they were perfect for each other and Izzy agreed.

They drank, chatted and giggled all afternoon until tea time when everyone had to go home for dinner. Chloe invited Rae back for dinner as she knew her mum was away but Finn intervened saying they already had a date with the chippy.

+++++

Finn felt so excited hearing Rae’s description of their snogging sessions. She had been quite inventive and it made him want to experience her lips first hand. She always smelt so sweet and delicious; he knew her lips would taste good too. He was really glad she agreed to his plan and was hoping to spend lots more alone time with her as a result.

He held out his hand to her to escort her to the chippy. The rest of the gang whooped and wolf whistled while they left the pub giggling. As soon as they were out of the pub view, Rae shook him off. Finn’s cold, empty hand was a reminder that she was only doing him a favour.

“So I guess I’ll see you later on at the pub”, she croaked as she dropped his hand.

“What? Aren’t we going to the chip shop?” Finns mood dropped even further. He realised there was no way this sexy girl would ever be interested in a grumpy, no-hoper like him.

“Oh! I thought you were just saying that! I mean you wouldn’t want to be seen out with just me?” She looked down not catching his eye.

“What do yer mean? Of course I don’t mind being seen out with you. Come on let’s get some chips?” He was grasping now, he knew she wasn’t interested, but he wanted to hang out with her so badly.

“It’s alright, I’ve still got some sausage hotpot back at home. I’ll see yer later yeah?

 

Finn dropped his head in disappointment, “yeah I’ll come pick you up this evening – so we can arrive at the pub together?” He attempted to smile at her, but wasn’t sure if he managed it.

“Yeah, laters.” Rae waved and turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Once out of sight Finn kicked the nearest wall in frustration hurting his foot in the process. He was angry at her; angry that she didn’t want him the way he wanted her. But he forced her into it, what was he expecting?

He purchased some chips and moped off home to eat alone.

+++++

Rae felt guilty when she saw the disappointment on Finn’s face. She was in too deep already; they had only just become friends and all she ever thought about was ripping his t-shirt from his body and licking down his toned chest and abdomen. If she attended pretend dates with the guy she was definitely going to fall in love with him. The last thing he needed was to have his fat best mate dribbling all over him and embarrassing him.

She went into her kitchen to warm her sausage casserole on a plate over a saucepan of boiling water. She tried to think of a good excuse for not going to the pub. She was worried though, she would have to call Finn and tell him and then fail in her promise to help him. She still couldn’t fathom why he didn’t want to get with Chloe. She spent so long thinking about it, she absent mindedly grabbed her plate from atop of the saucepan and scolded her hand.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed letting her dinner smash to the floor. “Bloody typical!” Rae ranted as she ran her hand under the cold tap. She supposed she at least had a valid reason to avoid the pub now.

Rae rang Finn telling him to forget about her tonight as she would need to spend the evening tidying up the mess she made. The sauce from her hotpot had spread far and wide and she would have to clean the whole kitchen. She’d managed to dissuade him from charging over to help her; she didn’t want him to feel obliged to her just because she was doing him a favour.

Rae just finished singing the last bar to ‘Don’t Look Back in Anger’ whilst on her knees scrubbing the floor when she realised there was a persistent knocking on the door. Rae staggered to her feet and went to investigate who it was. She was slightly fearful of being at home on her own but was relieved to see it was just Finn.

He smiled and held up a pizza box to her. “I thought you might be hungry, see’n as you lost your dinner to the floor?” he handed it to her. “Can I come in then?”

“Oh sorry of course.” Rae gestured for Finn to go through to the front room and placed the pizza on the coffee table lifting up the lid to the most delicious scent of cheese and herbs. “This looks amazing Finn.” She felt overwhelmed by the sweetness of the sexy Adonis.

Finn pulled her down to sit on the sofa next to him. “Dig in then? Before it gets cold.” He grabbed a slice and nodded toward the box. “I didn’t know what flavour you’d like so I just got margarita with extra cheese.

She would usually refuse to eat in front of anybody other than her mum, especially something so calorie laden. She knew that people would think it typical that the fat bird was stuffing her face with pizza dripping with cheese. But he was so kind and sweet; he wasn’t one of those sort of people and would be offended if she refused. And it really did look tasty. She smiled and grabbed a slice and they sat chatting and giggling until the whole thing had been consumed.

Just as Rae was about to get up to clear the box away Finn asked her to wait; he leaned in close to her and heart started to race. What was he doing? He moved his hand up to her face brushing his fingertip over her cheek. “Sorry you had a bit of basil on your cheek.” He croaked and slowly removed his hand with his eye’s still lingering on her.

Rae felt her body start to flush in such close proximity. She had to move before she threw herself at him and begged him to take her right there. She cleared her throat and jumped to her feet. “How rude of me, I haven’t even offered yer a drink. Do yer wanna brew?”

He smiled, “nah, I brought us these.” He held up a couple of big bottles of Merridown. “Thought you could use a drink after your accident; to numb the pain.”

“Aww that’s so sweet Nelson, you’d make someone an excellent ‘real’ boyfriend!” Rae laughed but Finn didn’t. She went to ask what was wrong but the door started knocking again making them both jump.

Finn cleaned up their pizza box as Rae went to answer the door. “You alright Raemundo? We were expecting you’s at the pub tonight – are you sneaking a bit of private time?” Chop had the same cheeky grin plastered on his face from earlier that day.

Rae told them all about her hand and the lads set about cleaning up the kitchen for her whilst Izzy and Chloe dressed her hand.

“So have you and Finn been ‘bonestorming’ all evening?“ Chloe wiggled her eyebrows in question.

“Oooh yeah Rae, have you been making whoopee? Izzy giggled.

Rae rolled her eyes at them both, waving her sore hand at them “Hello, sore hand anyone?” She exclaimed. “Not really the right time for shenanigans! We just had some pizza and gazed into each other’s eyes. He’s so handsome I could just stare at him all day long. I stare and stare and see what wonderful pictures I can create playing dot to dot with his lovely freckles!” Rae was looking over to Finn with a soppy look on her face. She feared she might have said too much but the girls just sighed saying that it was sweet.

+++++

Finn overheard what she said; he listened intently instead of listening to Archie’s story about the suffragette movement. He thought maybe there was a possibility that Rae meant some of the stuff she was saying and it filled him with hope. Like the dot to dot comment. The adoring look in her eyes along with the gushing compliments of his beauty sent a shockwave through his body directly to his nob. He constantly had to readjust his trousers in her company so he didn’t embarrass himself in front of her.

He was glad the gang showed up; she wouldn’t shrug him off in front of them. They had all finished their jobs so Finn said everyone had earned a glass of Merridown. He dished them all out drinks and squeezed onto the couch between Rae and Izzy.

He placed his hand on her thigh drawing patterns softly with his nimble fingers. She flinched slightly when he first touched her, but then seemed not to mind after the initial contact. Finn sat listening to her witty banter enjoying the feeling of their bodies being so close that he went into a happy day dream. He must have had a dopey look on his face because the next thing he knew Chop was laughing.” Are you fantasizing about Raemundo’s assets again, Finny boy?” Chop was displaying that usual smirk that appeared on his face whenever he wanted the conversation to turn blue.

“What?” Finn could see the uncomfortable look on Rae’s face. She must be disgusted by this development.

“Remember that first night. He couldn’t keep his eyes off 'em; he had to keep adjusting his underpants in the hope Rae didn’t spot his boner.” Archie chipped in as they both started chuckling.

"Lads? Let’s not to talk about my girlfriends knockers?” Finn felt the burn of embarrassment on his cheeks as he begged them not to continue. He didn’t dare look at Rae, too ashamed of himself. She might be able to tell that he constantly fantasized about her during his night time hand shandy. Who was he kidding? Every time he thought about this beautiful, funny girl he ended up pulling his pud. She must have known how utterly obsessed he is with her.  
He felt her body had tensed sitting next to him and he could tell she didn’t like the way the conversation was going. The last thing she needed was her best mate perving on her beautiful body every moment and creeping her out.

“Anyway it’s getting late, and Rae must need some rest after her accident.” Finn needed to get rid of them to shut them up. Finn tried to usher them to the door.

“We get it lad. You want some alone time with yer Mrs. "Chop winked, elbowing him lightly in the ribs and they all left.

+++++

That was a development. Rae lay awake in her bed mulling it over. They were all under the impression that Finn had been vocalising some sort of attraction to her tits. Were they taking the piss? Had he just started saying it as part of his plan? But Archie said it was the first night she met them. He had openly discussed it with the lads. He always seemed so grumpy and quiet at first. She didn’t know what to make of the day at all. She was exhausted from all the pretence and her hand was aching and sore. She was pleased he scooted off just after the rest of them left as she wanted peace and time for reflection.

Rae overslept and had to rush to get ready. They planned to get stoned at Rutland’s. Chop wouldn’t be able to score any Cannabis until 11:00 AM, so they arranged to meet him there with all the appropriate drink and munchies. Finn volunteered to bring goodies on behalf of both him and Rae as they were 'a couple’ and said he would knock for her at 10:00 am so they could buy provisions and arrive together. She had just finished drying her hair when Finn arrived. She met him at the door and he looked like sex on legs. He had on his usual black jeans but with the addition of quite a fitted white tee, it left nothing to the imagination and Rae was overcome staring at his toned body.

"Hello? Rae?” Finn was smirking and waving his hand in front of her face. “Earth To Miss Earl - can you hear me?” His beautiful face looked even more attractive when he was smiling. She just wanted to rugby tackle him to the ground and snog his face off.

“I hear you Nelson, I was just overwhelmed by you appearing on time for a change”, she quipped as she tapped her watch.

“Well I can’t keep me girl waiting can I?” He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her from the house. She liked this new light hearted Finn; he was so kind and fun. She really wasn’t looking forward to the facade ending.

Finn passed her a crash helmet and helped her onto the back of his bike with inexplicable smile on his face. She felt excited to be in such close proximity and placed her arms around his hard body trying her best not to embrace him rather than hold on. They arrived at their destination much earlier than Rae would have like as she found the journey thoroughly arousing.

They turned up at the same time as the rest of the gang and they ambled along together to find a nice secluded spot to roll up.

+++++

Finn found a pleasant dry, hidden patch where they set out some blankets so they could sit facing each other to circulate the spliffs. None of the girls were driving so they all had some Lemon Hooch while the three lads started skinning up.

So Raemundo! Has our Finny told you about the Oasis ticket yet?” Chop was dropping Finn in it again.

"Yer wha’?” Rae’s face was all scrunched up in confusion again.

Finn adored her when she looked like that; her face was red and her cheeks puffed up as her brows crinkled. But he had to focus on the big mouth Chop and tried to shush him, but he was already speaking again.

“Yer know? Knebworth! Everyday he would be 'have you got that extra ticket? Are you getting that ticket today? When are you going ta tell Rae about the ticket’ I knew he’d fallen - hook, line and sinker.”

Rae’s brow was still crinkled, but she wasn’t red anymore; she was pale and her mouth was hanging open. Finn worried that the news had disgusted her so much that she was going to throw up.

Chloe looked concerned, “Rae, are you alright babe?” She placed her arms around Rae’s shoulder to comfort her.

Rae cleared her throat looking extremely emotional. Finn just wanted to run to her side.

“Ahem, yeah I’m fine; it’s just nobody’s ever done something so kind for me before. And that was so sweet and I thought you hated us at the time and I were rude to yer. And you’d been so kind.” A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled at Finn.

“Come here girl and have some of this spliff?” Finn tapped the spot next him beckoning Rae over.

She took a seat next to him and he felt warm and happy instantly. He passed her the joint and she spluttered as she inhaled. He took it from her and said it would probably be easier for her if they did blow backs. He made her sit directly opposite him with her face as close to him as if they were leaning into kiss. He held the joint between his lips so the hot end of the joint was inside his mouth and blew so all of the smoke would go into her mouth. He was so excited by the intimacy that he nearly let a hot rock land on his tongue. He was in a world of his own he didn’t pass the smoke around. He just kept delivering blow backs to Rae caught up in her beautiful hazel eyes and the heady aroma of pot, Rae’s vanilla perfume and the Hooch she’d been drinking. Before he knew it the spliff was finished and he’d burnt his finger on the roach. They were left nose to nose gazing into other’s eyes with their friends staring at them open mouthed.

They both startled out of their smoke/lust induced haze as they heard Izzy gasp. "Why aren’t you kissing?“ She sighed clearly perplexed.

"Yeah”, Chloe piped in. That was steamy and you looked like you wanted devour each other!“ Chloe wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Finn and Rae were quite stoned from the steamy toking session and didn’t answer. They just sniggered and looked each other in the eye and then to the ground.

“Have you’s not kissed yet?” Chop asked looking totally bewildered.

Archie joined in the grilling, “I don’t think I’ve actually seen you two do more than give each other soppy adoring looks or gush on about the other.”

Rae went into survival mode. “Of course we’ve kissed! All we ever do is kiss.”

“Yeah. Why do yer think she calls me hot lips? Finn popped the word lips and looked over to Rae, proud that she was still sticking up for him. He really did want to kiss her; her eyes were ablaze and her lips were plump and pink. He licked his lips checking her out and couldn’t contain himself any longer. He lunged at her crashing his lips against hers knocking her gently to the ground. She let out a welcoming groan and he straddled her there in front of all their friends. The kiss was long and heated and their tongues fought for dominance. Rae forced her hand up the back of his tight fitting shirt caressing the skin on his back. He let out an excited whimper trying not to grind his erection into her.

"Alright we get yer! No need to put on a live porn show for us.” Chop joked as they jumped apart panting.

"Blimey, I get why you were keeping your kisses private now!” Izzy exclaimed fanning herself. “Cos that was hot!”

Finn looked to Rae feeling so happy his heart could burst; she returned the smile and put her head on his shoulder. He braved his arm around her; pulling her in closer for a hug. They giggled and embraced for the rest of the afternoon as they waited for the affects of the pot to wear off.

As the evening approached and they were all sober and ready to return to Stamford Finn announced to their friends that him and Rae were an item. They all laughed that they knew calling him a div. He just smiled and looked to Rae waiting for her confirmation. She nodded to him with tears in her eyes making him happier than he had ever been.

Finally something turned out the way he hoped it would. That was the best favour he ever called in.

The end


End file.
